


War

by alittlebeet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebeet/pseuds/alittlebeet
Summary: This was it. The final battle. Lance was sooo gonna get it. Keith giggled to himself as he helped Pidge tie a bucket of flour to the top of Lance’s door.“Did you just giggle?”“N-No.”





	War

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is rushed, and it probably doesn't flow well or make sense, but I HAVE HAD THIS DRAFT FOR OVER A YEAR. It's going out! Probably had different intentions when I started it, but it's all good... Hope this is slightly coherent.

This was it. The final battle. Lance was sooo gonna get it. Keith giggled to himself as he helped Pidge tie a bucket of flour to the top of Lance’s door.

“Did you just giggle?”

“N-No.” Keith was grinning widely. No amount of embarrassment was going to bring down his mood. He looped the rope.

Pidge pulled the knot tight, then attached a trip wire across the door frame. “There! Now all we need to do is lie in wait with these eggs. This is going to go very nicely,” she backed up and admired her work. Keith leaned against the wall, a slight smirk on his face. This was payback. This was war.

A loud cough came from behind Pidge and she jumped. “What’re you guys doing?” Hunk asked suspiciously.

“Nothing.” Both Keith and Pidge spoke at the same time, glancing up to the bucket.

“Riight. This looks a lot like a prank to me!! LANCE!! LANCE!!” Hunk started shouting towards the door.

“NOO!” Pidge tackled Hunk. “YOU AREN’T GOING TO RUIN THIS FOR ME! DID YOU SEE WHAT HE DID TO MY ROOM?! THE WALLS ARE PINK!! PINK, I TELL YOU!”

“And he covered my room in colorful confetti and pictures of hippos,” Keith chimed in.

“I need my revenge~” Pidge wrestled with Hunk on the floor while he struggled under her weight.

Suddenly, Lance’s door began to slide open. “What’s all the yelling ab-” Beep. The trip wire flashed red, and the bucket tipped its contents onto his head. “AaAUGHpFT!!” Lance slid to the floor, covered head to toe in white flour. It coated his hair, his eyelashes, his voltron pajamas, everything.

Keith started giggling loudly. He walked over and gently cracked an egg over Lance’s head.

“Hey!!” Pidge started howling with laughter and began throwing eggs at Lance.

“On second thought… I’m changing sides of the war.” Hunk chucked an egg at Lance’s back.

“OW! TRAITOR! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!”

“NO LONGER! THE NEED TO THROW EGGS HAS OVERTAKEN ME!”

Their loud giggles and laughter echoed down the hallway as they began throwing eggs at each other. Lance hugged Keith in order to transfer some of the flour. Keith flushed lightly, but no one noticed amidst the chaos.

Flour and eggs coated the walls and the floor for ten feet in each direction. There was a huge mess.

The last of the eggs flew through the air right as Allura and Shiro rounded the corner, the younger paladins watching in horror as it landed in Allura’s hair, coating it with the sticky substance and dripping down into her face. Hunk noticeably gulped, as they all backed away slowly.

“H-Hey princess, didn’t see you there… Um, how did the meeting go?” he stammered. Allura looked around the room, assessing the situation. Her unamused expression quickly turned into something more horrifying, as a devilish grin spread across her face before she scooped up a handful of flour and tossed it straight into Shiro’s face, who was still standing next to her.

He gave an uncharacteristically high shriek as he attempted to wipe it out of his vision. Everyone began to laugh and the fight resumed.  
Coran chuckled from where he had been observing the team through the castle’s security cameras, having gotten distracted from fixing the broken one in the lounge.   
“Ah well, I do suppose they deserve a break. As long as they know they are cleaning up.”

Later that day, after multiple showers, mopping, and a whole lot of screaming and pointing fingers, the paladins settled down into the comfortable evening. Hunk and Pidge were in the kitchen, Hunk working on an early dinner (fighting had made them starved), and Pidge at her computer assessing information they had grabbed from an earlier mission.

Meanwhile Shiro was in the control room with Coran and Allura was busy grooming her mice in her bedroom. Lance and Keith were lounging in a different part of the castle near a large window overlooking a beautiful sight.

It was Lance’s favorite spot. From there, he could see millions of stars. It reminded him that though they were far from home, they were all still part of the same universe. It was also Keith’s favorite spot, but for very different reasons.

Keith laughed as Lance poked him in the side.  
“Whose idea was it to turn me into human cake batter? AND IT’S NOT FAIR! HUNK TURNED ON ME!” Keith poked at Lance’s pouty lips with his finger, grinning.

“It may or may not have been mine. And it doesn’t matter that Hunk helped, this is still a win for Pidge and me. I believe we have won the war!” he said.

“Ohhh nononono you LOST the war. You may have won the final battle, but last I checked, the score was 5-3.”

“It was 5-5, now 5-6. And I don’t think you understand how war works.” 

Lance huffed, indignant.  
“Whatever.” He flicked a remaining bit of flour out of Keith’s hair that had survived their shower. Keith let out a big sigh, content, and scooted closer to Lance, laying his head on his shoulder. Lance put his head on top of his, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him closer into his side.

“I guess I don’t mind losing the war,” he said. “I still win you either way. It’s a win-win situation really.”

Keith snorted. “That’s really cheesy.”

“You love me anyway.”

“Maybe.”

“MAYBE?!”

“Maybe.”

“Your giggling was really cute.”

“I DON’T GIGGLE.”

“Do too.”

“DO NOT!”

“Ohhh yeah you do. And it’s adorable.”

“LANCEEEEE” And he tackled Lance to the ground.

It looked like another war was underway.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was a fast ending! ANd what.


End file.
